Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 2.
Here is part two of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript *(Later, Dave is back shunting in the yard, only to hear a voice) *Narrator: Later, Dave was back in the yard... when he heard a voice he had never heard before. (voices are heard until Dave sees someone that he knows and gasps) *Dave: Miss Bertha's new engine! (leaves the cars and goes to see who the new is engine with the voices still talking) *Narrator: (as Dave arrives alongside Greg, he gets surprised and pleased to see a new engine) The engine had two small leading wheels, four small driving wheels, (a funnel, lamphat, bell, and tender are shown), a little tender at the back, (a whistle and dome are shown before his cowcatcher is shown) a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome with a whistle on top, and a little cowcatcher in front, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, and a bell. *Joseph: Hello. What's the matter? Do I look splendid. *Dave: Yes. Well, it's just that you're not a big engine. *Joseph: What do you mean? *Greg: (laughs) I'll tell you why. *Joseph: Well, I was big enough to do my work on the mainland. (puffs away) *Dave: Wait! Stop! All I heard was... You're not as big as I am. *Joseph: I may not be as big as you, but I'm very hard working. (Jeffrey whistles, and as Joseph gasps, Jeffrey arrives) *Jeffrey: And who are you? *Joseph: I'm Joseph. *Greg: The new engine. *Jeffrey: (laughs) Oh dear. Miss Bertha must have made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone really useful. *Joseph: (with his eye half shut) Hmph! Well, I am useful. *Jeffrey: (laughs) For fetching coaches? Perhaps? Oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me... pulling the Express. (whistles and goes by, hauling six green and white Express coaches) That will be a fine sight for you. *Dave: Sorry about Jeffrey, Dave. I'm afraid he's often like that. I'm Dave, by the way. *Greg: And I'm Greg. *Miss Bertha: Hello! Hello! Hello! *Dave: And here she comes. *Greg: Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: (laughs) Hello. I presume you're Joseph. My new train engine. Welcome to the Southern Pacific Railroad. I am Miss Bertha. *Joseph: Pleased to meet you, Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I'm very pleased to meet you too. Now as you can see, I'm a very busy woman. And this is a very busy railroad. So I expect to make yourself feel really useful right away. Dave will show you what to do. Now carry on if you please. (Greg and Dave laugh, including Joseph) *Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, All the other engines they'll tell you so. He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro, He's the really useful engine we adore. (various shots of Joseph trying to be really useful are shown) He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the one you know. Joseph The Tender Engine! *Joseph: Oops! Sorry. *Jeffrey: Oh, that's very useful, isn't it? Having another train engine to get in the way. *Dave: Don't worry, Jeffrey. He's still learning. I'm just showing him what to do. Joseph. *Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, 'Cos Miss Bertha, she told him so, Stand back in amazement, just you watch him go, He's the really useful engine we adore! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, *Greg: Get out of the way! *Chorus: He's the one you know. Joseph The Tender Engine! *Joseph: Watch this! *Chorus: Joseph The Tender Engine! *Joseph: (wakes up Jeffrey by whistling) Wake up, Jeffrey! Why don't you work hard like me? (leaves, laughing, while Dave, laughing, follows) *Jeffrey: Oh... Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts